The First Avenger: Stevie Rogers
by The Charmed Rose
Summary: What if Captain America had been a woman? Read on as Stevie Rogers finds herself fighting against Hydra, as well as coping with the effects of the serum. Gender swap fic. girl!Steve and girl!Bucky.


"Rogers. Steven."

Inside a recruitment facility, the call of a name brought a young person's head up at the call of their name. Standing as tall and as straight as they could manage, the wannabe soldier attempted to stand tall and proud, a difficult feat for someone as skinny and short as them. Looking up to meet the eyes of the next recruit, the officer sighed.

"Take off your hat."

The recruit in question groaned, her shoulders falling glumly as she released her long blonde hair from the confined space of her helmet. "What gave me away?" she questioned, her heart sinking that she had been caught out yet again. "You do not pass well for a man miss." The recruiter deadpanned, a pitying look gracing his features. He glanced down at the sheet containing the girl's medical history, eyeing it thoroughly. "And what would be your real name?" The man asked. "Stevie Rogers sir, I was hoping-"

"I'm sorry maam, but even if you were allowed to join up, you'd be ineligible on your asthma alone." Stevie's head fell, completely disheartened at the result. "Is there anything you could do?" she tried, not expecting a positive answer. "I'm doing it." he replied, slamming the stamp on to the form. "I'm saving your life."

...

_It's not fair._

Later on in the day, Stevie sat miserably in the local theatre as a war clip began to play in the background. Four times she had tried to enlist, desperately trying to appear as masculine looking as she could. Pinning her hair up, smudging grime and dirt on her face, stealing clothes from her male friends, the list went on but still she just couldn't seem to fool any of the recruiters. _Why shouldn't women be able to fight? _She thought furiously to herself. The help certainly wouldn't hurt the Allies, and Stevie was convinced that any woman with the right amount of training would be at least partially ready to enter the field. Stevie just wanted to help. To help contribute to the war in her own small way, and to stand up for what was right. Why were women being denied that? Stevie knew she could make the best of it if she was given the opportunity, and by fighting she could be doing something. She was a terrible nurse, and couldn't sew or locate any medicine if her life depended on it. Her clumsy nature ensued that a trail of scattered objects and chaos was left behind her, and that was before she had tried her hand at being a nanny.

"Who cares?" shouted a lone man from in front of Stevie.

Stevie resisted the urge to glare, looking to see who it was. "Play the movie already!" Stevie huffed, tired of the man's disrespectful words as she leaned forward to snap back at him. "Hey! You wanna show some respect?" Stevie hissed, before sitting back in her seat. The man fell silent for a moment. "Just get on with it! Start the cartoon!" Stevie leaned forward once more, a more harsh tone filling the edge of her voice. "Hey you wanna shut up?" She snapped, anger filling her voice. How dare he complain? The man stood up, staring down at her as he towered over her immensely. Motioning with his eyes to the door, Stevie knew it could only mean one thing.

...

**_'Whack'_**

The man threw a punch to Stevie's cheek, causing her to collapse to the ground for the moment. They were located outside the movie theatre, in the alley leading out from one of the exits. No one could see the fight occurring between the raging fighter and skinny girl, unfairly matched as she could barely stand. Stevie grabbed a hold of a garbage can lid, attempting to shield herself from the man's harmful blows before it was knocked from her grip. She shook the next punch off, regaining her composure as she braced herself to try and fight back. "You just don't know when to give up do ya?" The man sneered, glancing at her raised fists. "I could do this all day." Stevie quipped, stumbling slightly in her step. Hoping she'd have surprise on her side, Stevie threw as a hard a punch as she could muster at the man, however he quickly caught her fist, punching her square in the jaw causing her to fall once more to the ground in a heap.

"Hey!" A second voice interrupted.

Another man, suited in army uniform, tall in stature and in possession that rivalled Stevie's opponent grabbed a hold of him, shoving him away from Stevie. "Pick on someone you're own size." he snarled. The man defiantly tried to punch the second man, failing miserably as he was prevented from doing so. A punch sent him flying, swaying backwards, and with an almighty kick he flew from the alley at the speed of a chicken fleeing from a farmer. The suited man turned to face Stevie, as she began to pick herself up from the ground. "Sometimes I think you like getting punched." Taking off her hat, the supposed army man revealed tumbling brown locks that fell to her shoulders, curled recently that morning. "I had 'em on the ropes." Stevie argued, shaking her wrist out of pain. "How many times is this?" The woman asked, picking up Stevie's enlistment records. "Paramus?" The woman questioned, brows furrowed. She simply shook her head, handing back the papers to Stevie. She looked up, as though she had only just seen the woman. "You got your orders?" she asked, glancing at the uniform. The woman looked down guiltily, regretfully noting to herself that Stevie still had to remain in Brooklyn. She looked up once more. "The 107th. Sargent James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Stevie."

Stevie shot her a sheepish smile. "Don't worry about it _James._" she smiled. Jamie Barnes -or as Stevie had donned her with the nickname Bucky- was her childhood best friend. The pair may have been different in physical appearance, Stevie being small and skinny whilst Bucky was tall and well built, but the pair were the best of friends. Both shared a wicked sense of humour that was unparalleled by any woman or man in the whole of New York, and the both of them had one another's backs. Stevie and Bucky had agreed from the moment that the war had started, that the women should be able to fight. And so multiple times Stevie had tried to enlist, failing each and every time without fail when a recruiter would catch her out. Bucky however had had better luck, getting in on her first try after much deliberation over whether she should follow Stevie example. She could fight, she was a fast runner, and she was a sharp thinker. But would it be worth it? "Honestly I think I should be offended," Bucky joked, running a hand through her hair before pinning it back up and placing the hat back on her head. "I'm not that masculine looking am I?" Stevie shot her friend a small smile, staring downwards for a moment.

"I should be going."

A large grin broke on to Bucky's face, as she laughed quietly. "Come on Steve." She threw an arm around her neck, tugging her close as the pair started to walk out of the alley. "We have to get you cleaned up." Bucky stated, eyes glazing over Stevie's clothes as she inspected their state. "And I need to change." she added as an afterthought. "Why where are we going?" Stevie questioned, her curiosity spiked at such a vague comment that was so unlike her normally chatty best friend. "To the future!" Bucky declared, handing Stevie a newspaper with a sly wink.

...

"I don't see what the problem is!" Exclaimed Bucky, as the two friends made their way to the special exposition event. "No more greasy hecklers bothering you, and a city where you're free to meet anyone-" Stevie smiled. "Perhaps if I'm lucky a nice gal will take me." Bucky shot her a short but telling look that could only be equated to that of surprise, and perhaps hopeful. Unsure whether to mention it, Stevie brushed it off not really thinking much of it. "Though I guess I'd settle for anyone." Stevie added, breaking the stretched out silence between the pair. "Good thing I took care of that." Bucky grinned, breaking out of her odd trance to wave to two men.

"What did you tell him about me Jamie?" Stevie asked suspiciously, straightening her hair self consciously as they drew closer to them. "Only the good stuff." Bucky chuckled, nudging Stevie jokingly.

...

"**Welcome! To the modern Marvel's Pavilion! And the world of tomorrow!" **A booming voice announcer cried, as the four of them began to look around the exhibition. A lot of it was technology based, which Bucky and Stevie's dates seemed to be fascinated by as they eyed everything curiously. Stevie remained silent, trailing behind. "It's starting!" Bucky's date cried excitedly, as they rushed to see what was taking place on the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen Miss Holland Stark!" The announcer cried, as said woman appeared on stage. Dressed to impress in a black jumpsuit paired with a fashionable low hanging hat, Holland left quite the first impression as she sauntered on to the stage. Throwing a charming smile that dazzled the audience, she gave a small wave as she stood in front of her four assistants on stage. Freeing her flowing black locks as she handed off her hat, she was handed a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years-" Stevie held out a bag of sweets for her date to take out of courtesy, sighing disappointedly as the man pointedly ignored her, turning back to the stage. "-your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all." Holland began dramatically, easing the audience into the presentation.

The audience let out collective gasps as Holland's assistants took off the wheels from the car, wondering how it would be able to operate. "Thank you Mandy. With Stark reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that." Holland spoke into the microphone, turning a dial on the stand in front of her. The car began to slowly rise into the air much to the amazement of the audience, giving off no impression that it was a form of trickery. Suddenly some electrical sparks began to ignite in the car, causing it to collapse to the ground without warning. Despite the technical failure the audience burst into applause, as Holland still continued to charm them. "I did say in a few years didn't I?" she remarked, laughing lightly. "Hey Stevie," Bucky grinned turning to speak to her friend, only to find she had vanished.

...

Standing in front of the enlistment poster, Stevie frowned as she wasn't even the same height as the soldiers in the poster. "Come on Stevie," Bucky slapped her hand on her shoulder, causing Stevie to turn back around. "You're kind of missing the point of a double date, we're going dancing." Bucky informed her. "You go ahead I'll catch up with you." Stevie excused. "You're really going to do this again?" Bucky questioned. "Well its a fair, I'll try my luck." Stevie explained pointedly. "As who, Steve from Ohio?" Bucky shot back.

"I know you don't think I can do this-"

"This isn't a back alley Stevie it's war!" Bucky declared.

"I know its a war!"

"Why do you need to do this? There's so many other jobs." Bucky tried. "What you want me to go around collecting scap metal in my little red wagon?" Stevie argued. "Stevie I worry okay?" She exclaimed. "I worry that one day some idiot will let you in, and you'll get yourself killed! I worry about you!" Stevie gulped, noticing that Bucky seemed to have said more than she had wanted to. "Bucky, there are men laying down there lives!" Stevie deadpanned. "I've got no right to do any less than them, and you know that too."

"This isn't about me."

"Right." Bucky commented in disbelief. "Because you feel as though you have nothing to prove?" As the two women battled, they failed to notice a white haired elderly woman watching them from a distance. Studying the pair in curiosity, she listened to the pairs words as the young blonde argued her case. "Hey are we going dancing?" Bucky's date called. "Of course!" Bucky shouted, plastering on a grin before turning back to Stevie. Having given up arguing with her friend, Bucky accepted her defeat with a sigh. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back." She ordered, a serious tone underlying the comment. "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Stevie joked, easing back into their usual banter. "You're a punk." Bucky stated, moving forward to embrace Stevie in a hug. "Jerk." Stevie retorted, hugging her back tightly before they broke apart. "Be careful." Stevie urged. Pausing for a moment as though to consider her words, Bucky opened her mouth.

"Stevie?"

"Yeah?"

Silence reigned between them. "You know what, never mind." she dismissed with a smile, turning to go.

"Don't win the war until I get there!" Stevie called out. Bucky turned around, bidding Stevie farewell with a mock salute before parting ways as she headed back to her date. Stevie stood for a moment, watching sadly as they walked away. Seconds later she shook it off, going to walk away. The elderly woman's eyes followed Stevie as she walked past, thinking deeply to herself for a second before deciding to follow after Stevie.

...

Great.

Stevie sat glumly on a chair, miserable at the fact that she had been caught yet again. Maybe she just wasn't cut out for this. Stevie watched suspiciously as a woman whispered into the recruiters ear, eyes on her as she did so. What was going on? Was she in some sort of trouble? "Wait here." The man ordered. "Is there a problem?" Stevie questioned worriedly, her mind racing over the possibilities. "Just wait here." The man ordered, heading out of the room along with the woman. Stevie glanced at the sign behind her, in big black letters. **It is illegal to falsify your enlistment form.** A guard entered the room, staring at Stevie menacingly before he was interrupted by the arrival of an elderly woman wearing a pair of small glasses and a business uniform. Her shock white hair was pinned up in a bun, and in her hand she carried a file. "Thank you." The woman nodded, dismissing the guard. The man promptly left, drawing back the curtains to give the two women some privacy. "So," The woman drawled, revealing a heavy German accent, "you want to go overseas." She flipped open the file, reading through it. "And kill some Nazis."

"Excuse me?"

"Dr Abarrane Erskine." The woman introduced, moving forwards to Stevie. Quickly she stood up, shaking the woman's hand. "I represent the strategic scientific reserve." Stevie nodded. "Stevie Rogers." she replied. Dr Erskine began to flip through the file once more, and as she did so, Stevie couldn't help ponder over the doctor. "Where are you from?" Dr Erskine looked up. "Queens, 173rd street. Before that Germany." Dr Erskine informed Stevie, getting straight to the point. "This troubles you?" Stevie shook her head, finding the doctor quite pleasant. She knew she could never judge the woman from where she came from, as over in the US there were thugs and bullies scattered all around. The doctor looked back at the file, still speaking to her as she did so. "Where are you from Miss Rogers? Hmm? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams, five different cities-"

"You have me confused for someone else." Stevie argued. "No it's not the exams I'm interested in," the woman brushed off. "It's the five tries." she explained, gesturing with her hand. Dr Erskine closed the file, standing in front of Stevie once more. "But you didn't answer my question, do you want to kill Nazis?" Stevie inhaled, taking a moment to process what was going on. What could this woman possibly heading towards? "Is this a test?" Stevie asked, truly at a loss as to why she was talking to her. "Yes." Stevie thought for a moment, recalling as to why she was doing this, the whole point of why she had kept trying to enlist other than wanting to prove her genders worth. "I don't wanna kill anyone." Stevie explained simply, eyes baring into the doctors. "I've had my fair share of bullies, and I don't like them. I don't care where they're from."

Dr Erskine took a moment to contemplate Stevie's words, nodding to herself. "Yes. There are already so many big men fighting this war, maybe what we need now is a woman such as yourself. Hmm?" Dr Erskine mused. "I can offer you a chance," Dr Erskine began, pulling back the curtain and heading out of the room with Stevie rushing after her. "Only a chance."

"I'll take it!" Stevie exclaimed, eager to show her enthusiasm. What could she be offering? "So where are you from?" Dr Erskine asked, fiddling with a stamp as she placed the file on a nearby desk. "Actually?" she added, looking up to stare at Stevie knowingly. "Brooklyn." Stevie smiled. "Congratulations," said Dr Erskine, handing Stevie the file. "Soldier." Stevie's eyes widened in disbelief, as she glanced at the stamp that would admit her into the army. She was in!

...

Stevie was still in shock when she found herself at the army base, dressed in the uniform and with a helmet plopped on her head. Was this really happening? Stevie's thoughts led to her recalling that Bucky didn't know she had got in. Though disappointed that she couldn't share the news with her friend, she was more than happy to wait. But what if she didn't get the chance? What if Bucky got killed before they ever saw one another again? Though she knew she was over analysing the situation, Stevie felt a sharp sense of pain when she thought about Bucky being gone. It was odd. Bucky was a survivor, and was more than quick on her feet, and yet despite being aware of that, the worry continued to cling to her. As she stood in line with all the other recruits, Stevie squirmed involuntarily as the men eyed her with confusion. She knew they were wondering how exactly she had gotten there, it was more than obvious from their frowns and looks of disgust when she caught them staring at her.

"Recruits! Attention!"

Everyone stood to attention at the sound of the commanding voice, who to their surprise was a woman. With pinned back brunette hair and dressed explicably well in her uniform, she was the picture of a success. Even as she trained her steely on them all, Stevie felt a surge of respect for the Brit. "Gentlemen-" The woman's eyes landed on Stevie. She shifted on the spot, feeling unnerved as she was glanced at. "I'm Agent Carter, I supervise all operations for this division." Stevie's eyes wandered to all the other recruits who were standing in formation, running around-training. Even from her first impression of the facility, Stevie could tell she was going to have her fair share of struggles there.

"What's with the accent Queen Victoria?" sniped a cocky man close by Stevie, referring to Agent Carter's British accent. She turned around, her face devoid of any reaction to the man's comment. "I thought I was signing up for the US army." Stevie resisted the urge to throw a smack the man's way, feeling insulted for the woman.

"What's your name soldier?" She asked, still inexpressive.

"Gilmore Hodge your majesty."

"Step forward Hodge," she ordered, her steely eyes on his. Curious to see where she was going with it, Stevie listened closer. "Put your right foot forward." Stevie kept her eyes on the two of them as each of them were handed a sheet of paper, watching closely as she saw the man comply with the order. "We gonna wrastle?" asked Hodge shamelessly. "Cos I got a few moves I know you'll like."

Agent Carter slammed her fist into the man's face, sending him flying to the ground in a heap. Stevie smiled at the action, mentally noting to remember her.

"Agent Carter!" called a soldier, an older man carrying a wave of authority as he trudged forward to meet the woman in question. "Colonel Phillips!" she cried, turning around to meet him. "I can see you're breaking in the new candidates," he observed, glancing down at the still floor bound Hodge." "Good."

"Get your ass up from out of that dirt, and stand in that line until some comes to tell you what to do." The Colonel fired, prompting Hodge to quickly re-join the line. "Yes sir." He sniffed, blood tricking from his nose. "General Patton," began Colonel Phillips, walking down the line. "-has said that wars are fought with weapons, but they are won by men!" he proclaimed, turning back around. "We are going to win this war, because we have the best-" The Colonel caught sight of Stevie staring ahead obediently, pausing for a moment as he registered her presence. "-men."

"And because they are gonna get better. Much better."

Not sure whether to feel offended or amused, Stevie continued to stare ahead.

"The Strategic Scientific Reserve, an allied effort, made up of some of the best minds in the free world. Our goal, is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week, we will choose that man, he will be the first in a new breed of super soldiers, and they will personally escort Adolf Hitler, to the gates of hell."

...

Stevie's time training had proved bad.

Incredibly so.

She had been failing miserably at the tests, her weak body certainly not providing any strengths. All of it had been embarrassing to say the least, but nothing could truly compare to the running. _Oh _the running. Any race, any chase, Stevie had always without fail ended up trailing behind, panting breathlessly as she tried to continue on. The army's running exercises had proven most difficult, as today was no different.

"Pick up the pace ladies!" cried the trainer.

_I think that's the first time I've ever heard him use a female related pronoun._ Noted Stevie, as she fell to the back of the men as they all ran. "Let's go! Let's go!" The trainer cried repeatedly. "Double time! Come on!"

"Faster! Faster!"

"Move! Move!"

Already Stevie began to feel the drain on her energy, as though a plug had been pulled from a sink.

"Halt!" The trainer cried unexpectedly, as Stevie quickly caught up to them. "That flag, means we're only at the half way point!" explained the man, pointing to the upheld flag. Stevie braced her hands on her knees, crying out in distress in her head. _Only half way? _"First man to bring it to me, gets a ride back with Agent Carter. Move!" he shouted, as the men aced towards the flag. Stevie remained where she was, still trying to regain what little strength she had before the training exercise. The men pushed and shoved at one another, attempting to climb up and tug the flag from its place. "Nobody's got that flag in seventeen years!" declared the trainer, watching the men closely with his arms folded. Seeing that no one would be getting the flag any time soon, the trainer ordered the men to fall back into line. Stevie glanced up, her eyes honing in on the small pieces of metal that were holding the flag upright. She approached the flag, staring up at it to see where it would fall.

"Rogers! I said fall in!"

Stevie ignored the man's furious shout, instead pulling the hooks free-sending the flag toppling to the ground with an almighty _clang! _

Stevie unhooked the flag, rolling it up before depositing it into the trainer's hands. "Thank you sir." she nodded, jumping up into the back of the truck. Stevie shot a smile at Agent Carter as she turned her head, tipping her hat out of courtesy. _That wasn't so bad. _She mused, as the truck began to pull away.

...


End file.
